Leona Maheswaran
Leona Maheswaran is a First Generation Earth Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. (Played by '''Fix-it')'' Appearance Leona's appearance is well represented by her age. She has dark skin, with brow eyes and chocolate hair stretching down to her upper-back. Leona has lens-less red glasses that she slips on occasionally, however when fighting she tends to take them off. Her guild mark is located on her left hand and is a darker hue than her skin. Biography Leona was born the child of an Earth Dragon deep within the desolate and barren hills. She had no parents to care for her, except a massive reptile with wings. Not knowing any better, she decided that the dragon was her new dad. Fortunately, the dragon was friendly. She was a very obedient and disciplined child-- she would listen to anything her dad said and never take anything with a grain of salt. The Earth Dragon trained her in his trade, and she quickly caught onto the magic. Leona rarely had trouble learning a spell, and wouldn't leave her dad for the world. Apparently, he would. Everything seemed rather normal. Leona slept on the rocks, stretching out her limbs as she lay next to her dad. She was excited to see what adventures they'd have tomorrow, and had very sweet dreams that night. But, when she woke up from her sleep, her dad had disappeared. There was no other way to describe the way she felt than saying she broke down. She was struck with major depression and felt hopeless and useless to the world. Why had her father left her? Was she a disappoint? Leona still doesn't have an answer to these questions. Having no refuge, she began to run. She ran and ran until she accidentally stumbled upon the town of Magnolia. As she walked down the streets, searching for food of sorts, she saw other children laughing and playing around a large building. Being so young, Leona followed them into the building where she was introduced to the Fairy Tail guild. She was so afraid and lonely, she joined without thinking twice about it. She has been apart of the guild for quite awhile, and was partners with a certain Requip user a few years ago-- but was horribly mistreated. Personality ISTJ - Introverted Sensing Thinking Judging Leona from first glance is quiet, boring, and anti-social. She doesn't do much, and would much rather spend her free time reading or writing poetry. She tends to avoid social situations and fighting, but definitely knows when to jump in and help. She has a very sharp sense of right and wrong, what's worth fighting for and what isn't. She can come off as cold, but that's just because you don't know her. She tends to over-analyze everything ''and judges people almost too much. She can be extremely emotional, but that certainly isn't uncommon. Leona could be classified as 'very mature.' She experiences heavy mood-swings due to her age. In battle she gains new-found courage and strength, she throws mercy off the table and forgets about human decency. Basically, her personality flips. Magic Earth Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows user various characteristics typical of a Earth Dragon: such as scales that grant the body protection against Earth-based attacks, claws and talons embedded with the element of Earth, and the strength of the Earth Dragon. Consequently, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control earth from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. It also allows the user to manipulate the earth around them by focusing their magic energy in one point. The attacks of this magic can cause heavy and serious damage to a person's body, such as shattering bones, causing heavy bruises, or completely knock them out. This is due to the user mostly have rock or gems incorporated with their attacks, which is why Earth Dragon Slayer Magic can be difficult to control. In addition, just like any other Dragon Slayer, the user can consume external sources of Earth to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of earth, due to their capability of nullifying earth-based attacks by eating them, either by attack, or the ground, to which possess a certain unique flavor and taste, depending from where the user eats. Leona utilizes her martial arts skills in the form of her magic, as most of her spells utilize her feet or fists. Leona is extremely lethal outside-- not so much inside. She does carry a backpack full of rocks if she needs to attack whilst inside-- but she still lacks strength. Because of her small stature and size, Leona is fairly agile and can dodge attacks if she has the energy to do so. Basically, she's a tough opponent who is underestimated-- leading to her advantage. ''Spells so far Earth Dragon's Roar: 'The user first inhales, gathering earth in their mouth, and then releases a massive maelstrom of dirt and sharp rocks at the opponent. '''Screech of the Earth Dragon: '''A variant, but weaker form of a typical Dragon's Roar. While having one arm raised to the user's side with a clenched fist, he/she then unleashes an ear-piercing screech in the air, which causes the ground around the user to shake, including rocks to rise, to which after a few seconds, the user stops screeching. '''Earth Dragon's Claw: '''The user engulfs their leg with rock-solid earth and assaults the opponent with a powerful earth-enhanced kick, with the rock hardening the leg, thus enhancing the strength and power of the kick. '''Earth Dragon's Scales: ' The user covers their entire body dragon scales, which consist of the Earth Dragon's rocky texture. This particular Dragon armor protects the user from certain elemental magic, and is unaffected by thunder, and receives little to no damage with fire magic. Although it's of the same element, these scales have great protection against Earth magic. The armor also provides enhances the strength and defense of the user and causes severe bruises on an opponents skins if punched or kicked 'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack: '''The user quickly rushes towards the intended targets and grabs them with a vicious grip, almost crushing the intended region that was grabbed, either face or any limbs. The user then unleashes a large shock wave of sharp rocks and dirt, that is engulfed by a powerful wind, all of which impact the opponents with armor-piercing blows '''Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang: '''The user surrounds one of their hands with an earth-like matter. He/she then charges and swipes the enemy with claw-like fashion, leaving a deep scar painful scar. '''Earth Dragon's Solid Grip: '''The user grabs their target and slams them down to the ground by the throat shortly before punching the ground causing a solid pillar to launch said target high into the air. As soon as they drop within their range, they are blasted with a powerful punch, to which the hand is consisting entirely of rock. '''Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist: '''The user forms a dragon-like claw made entirely of sharp skin piercing rocks over their hands. The user then lunges at the opponent with incredible speed and delivers several punches, causing high amounts of damage. ''She currently knows one advanced spell and it is very hard for her to use as it delivers a lot of sheer force at her opponent, so much that it can knock her out. '''Earth's Wrath: Eruption: Leona centers a high amount of magic energy into one her hands, in which she bends her right arm backwards, while lifting her left hand forwards in an open palm, gathering a yellow-like aura around her body. She then charges on her opponent and delivers a punch with her right hand, seemingly covered by the yellow-aura itself, as the impact itself generates a large explosion from the earth itself (underneath or above), causing a massive crater in where the opponent was standing. Strengths and Weaknesses Leona is very skilled in Earth Magic and Earth Dragon-Slayer magic. She's trained constantly to get this far, but at the same time has no knowledge of other magics. She doesn't know how to counter magic other than Earth magic, leaving her in a vulnerable position when attacked. She is also very anti-social and awkward-- she often wants to help in a fight but doesn't know how to jump in without ruining things. She does have intelligence from all the books she's read, and is great at hand-to-hand combat. She isn't good with weapons, though. Leona is slow, awkward, nerdy, but tough-- to sum it up. People tend to underestimate her. Trivia * Her faceclaim is Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe